Birthday Wishes
by Kyana-the-dragon
Summary: Two of my friends and I fall into a well duringafter my birthday party. We meet our favorite characters in different settings, each in the story's original setting. Chaos insues. Beware. Some fluff. Pairings: InuKag KryJad AvaEd RaiinSyrus SanMir
1. The day before before my bday

Birthday Wishes

Chapter 1

BTW, some of this stuff is made up…well DUH!

Brief summary: Two of my friends and I fall into a well after my birthday party. We meet our favorite characters in different places, each in the story's original setting. We..

Raiin: Shut up, all ready! No one wants to hear your droning on and on and on and on…

Ava: You shut up, Raiin! No one wants to listen to YOU! At least I am telling the story to the VERY important readers who have generously wanted to read MY story!

Raiin: Whatever…. (pouts)

Ava: Thank you!

Raiin: You're NOT welcome!

Ava: Do u know how OLD that is?

Raiin: SHUT UP!

Ava: tee hee. Anyhow, back to the story!

Raiin: You haven't even started your story yet, u ditz!

Ava: SHUT UP!

-----------------------

Drrrrring. Drrrrring. Drrrrring. '_Huh? Who's calling at this hour! It's already, GASP!_'' "Four o-clock in the morning? Today's my birthday! YAY!" I yelled. "I need to call ALL of my friends!" That's when I realized the phone was still ringing. "Oh shit!" I grabbed the phone, hoping the person on the other line hadn't hung up yet. "Hello?" I asked. " Ava?" a voice answered. "Raiin! I mean, Teresa! I mean, Raiin! Oh the hell with it. What do u want me to call u?" I asked, frustrated. " Raiin. BTW, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Raiin yelled into the phone. I held the receiver away from my face, cringing. She has a very loud yell/scream. "Thanks. Um, can u come over later?" Sure, Madison!" she replied happily.

"It's Ava." I growled. "Down, girl! Fine, AVA!" Raiin countered. "Shut up, RAIINY!" I shouted. "Don't call me that!" she warned. "Raiiny, Raiiny, Raiiny, RAIINY!" I yelled, trying to get on her nerves. It worked. "I SWEAR, WHEN I COME OVER THERE, I'LL BITE YOU!" she yelled back. That's her favorite saying. 'I'll bite you.' Stupid, I know. "Whatever." I muttered. "What time do you want me to come over?" she huffed. "Around eight. Btw, why are u calling at four in the morn?" I asked, the question popping into my head. "I wanted to call u first!" she stated. "Good thinking. Now I'll have to get up, eat breakfast, get scared to death by my sister, 'cause it's her favorite thing to do, and get loaded with presents, all at four in the morning." I grumbled miserably. "Why cant u just go back to sleep?" Raiin asked. "Cause whenever someone wakes me up REALLY EARLY, I cant get back to sleep!" I yelled into her ear. "Well, sorrrrrrry!" she mumbled. "Thanks for calling. Seriously. I'll see you later." I grinned. "Kay. Bye!" she said. "Bye." _Click._ "Whew." I said, letting out a sigh. I flopped on the bed. _Five, four, three, two, one…_ The door to my room burst open, revealing a fifteen-year-old. "Happy birthday!" Sam yelled, hoping to find me peacefully sleeping, and then jumping out of bed in terror. Instead, she found me sitting on my bed, giving her a look that said, _you are very crazy if you think I would fall for THAT! _ She sighed, and came over and sat the bed with me. "Now we're only two years apart…damn it!" she cursed. I smirked. "Shut up!" she whined. I kept on smirking. "I wasn't talking." "Now you are!" "Oh, shut up!" "You shut up!" "No, YOU shut up!" "No-" "BOTH OF YOU SHUT YOUR FRIGGIN' TRAPS!" My father yelled, scaring my sister and I out of our skins.

"S.. Sorry." Sam apologized. "I'm sorry, too. I was cranky-" _'I can see that!'_ I thought to myself. " Because u two woke your mother and I up! Oh, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, M!" he grinned, hugged me hard. "It's ava!" I managed to squeak. "Sorry. Anyway, call your friends-" "Dad. It's four in the morning." Sam sighed, looking bored. "They're all probably ASLEEP at four in the morning!" she finished. My dad looked at her with realization. ""Your right!" he exclaimed. "Too true, Dad. Too true." I murmured, and fell back on my bed, then fell asleep.

-----------------------

Six-o-clock in the morning.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AGAIN!" a very loud scream made me jump out of my bed and hit my head on my bedside table. "What the hell d'you do that for?" I yelled at my sibling. She giggled. "It's fun making u hit urself!" she burst out laughing. "Idiot." I muttered, getting up. I rubbed my head gingerly. "Ditz! Get out of my room!" I yelled again, chasing her out. She ran down the hall, laughing her head off like an idiot. "Ugh." I growled. I grabbed a shirt that says, ' Kiss me, I'm Irish.' in white and the normal color was light green with a pair of jeans with fake faded stripes near the pockets. I grabbed a comb and ran it through my dark brown with auburn highlights, a little past shoulder length hair. I also grabbed a jacket with the words, 'Billabong' on it. I threw it onto my shoulders, and darted out of my room to grab breakfast. "So, Sleeping header finally woke up!" my sister teased, eating Coca Crispies. "Shut up." I muttered under my breath. I opened the fridge and took out a bagel and cream cheese. I set the bagel in the toaster and sat down at the table, tapping my fingers impatiently. _Crunch, crunch, crunch_. My eyebrow twitched a bit at the noise. _Crunch, crunch, crunch_. My eyebrow twitched more violently this time, and I glared at Sam. She was oblivious to the look, because she was looking at a magazine full of body shots of Orlando Bloom. She's obsessed. _CRUNCH, CRUNCH, CRUNCH_. I finally lost it. "WILL YOU STOP EATING THAT WRETCHED CEREAL! IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!" I screamed. She looked at me and tilted her head in question. '_What are you talking about?_'her look said. That's when I noticed two wires trailing down to…her MP3 player. My eyebrow started to twitch almost

uncontrollably. I grabbed her MP3 player, ripping it out of her ears. "HEY!" she yelled, grabbing for it. I kept it out of reach.

I quickly put the earphones in my ears, only to rip them out of MY ears. They were so loud that my head was ringing. I immediately shut off her MP3, despite her protests. "YOU," Sam started, them shut up when she saw me threaten to drop it. "Just gimme the frickin' MP3!" she growled. I stuck out my tongue. She made a grab for it and got it, but not before I switched it on, and made it stick on Maria Carey's ' Don't forget about us.' She hates it. I had loaded on to her player without her knowing, so she was furious. She tore the phones out of her earlobes, and started yelling in my face just as my bagel popped up. I ran to it and quickly swiped the cream cheese onto it, and ran to my room, locking it. "Phew." I sighed, grabbing my chair next to my cluttered desk. I shoved off my schoolwork. I turned on my laptop that I had gotten for an early birthday present. I love it. I use it all the time. I signed onto Yahoo! and MSN. I started to check my email. Three new messages. I grinned and clicked on Raiin's email. She said, '_Hey, Ava. How r u? Well, I wanted to show u some new pix of Ed, Inuyasha and Jaden with Syrus. Syrus roks! I am so happy! _' She had sent me a few pictures of our FAVORITE characters in Anime. I typed a message back. '_Kool pix. Here r some of mine. Look at the chibi's! They r SO cute! Btw, ur obsessed with Syrus…_-.-'_ Have fun!_' I laughed out loud. She can be so funny sometimes.

I went back to the other two messages. When I saw the email addresses, I freaked. One was of my almost all time crush, and the other was..Cory? He's a kind of perverted midget at my school. '_What's he emailing me about? How'd he even get my email address!'_ I thought feverishly. Might as well see what they want. I clicked on Kyle's first. He's been my crush since 6th grade. I'm so excited! _'I wonder what he's emailing me about?' _ I pondered this question, the opened the email. It said, '_Dear Madison, I was wondering, since I wasn't able to go with you to the past dances,_ at this, I blushed, but kept reading, _I wanted to ask you. Will you go to the dance with me? God, I'm a coward. I should have asked you in person. Sorry about Connor. He's pushing me to do this, and about to whap his fuckin' head off! GOD, DAMNIT CONNOR! SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE! Srry, had to do that. Hes been reading over my sholdr forever now. Anyway, please email me soon. Thnx. Kyle V.'_ "…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I jumped up and down screaming. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I hopped up and down on the bed. "AHHHHHHH-" "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING ABOUT?" My sister screamed through the door. "MY CRU- wait. Why should I tell U?" I asked her suspiciously. There was silence. "I was just asking!" the answer came at me. "GO AWAY!" I yelled. "FINE!" she yelled back. I heard her stomping away, cursing. I was grinning so hard, my face hurt. I clicked the _reply_ button and began typing back. '_Dear Kyle, thnk u very much. I would love to go with u. And no, ur not a coward. I wod b embarrassed too. Thnk u again. See u at the dance! 3 u!' _I rethought the heart thing, and erased it. Better not show it now! _Tap tap._ I erased it, and then continued. '_P.S. When should I be picked up? Since the dance starts at 6:30, maybe…6:00? Is that good? Well, c u later! Madison' _I was still grinning. So, I decided to check Cory's email. '_Hey, Madison. I got ur email address from Hannah. I was wondering if you could go to the dance with me. Plz email me back. Thnk u. Cory.'_ "Oh my god!" I gasped. I would have to pick one. Let me think. _One-_ I've got my answer! Kyle V. who do u think? _' Dear Cory, I'm sry, but I am going to the dance with someone else. Sry again. Madison' _I sighed as I typed this. Then I sent it. That's when my MSN messenger popped up saying that Raiin, _KYLE AND CORY _were on? How did Cory get on? I clicked on it, so we could IM three ways.

**Inuyashaluvr: **Cory? Kyle? How'd u guys get on?

**Minime: **Hannah

**Bballplayr:** Hannah

**Raiinthedragon: **u

**Inuyashaluvr: **Cory, I just sent u an email.  Sorry.

**Minime:** ?

**Inuyashaluvr:** U'll c.

**Minime:** hold on a sec.

**Bballplayr:** ?

**Inuyashaluvr:** he also asked me 2 the dance…

**Bballplayr:** !

**Raiinthedragon:** HELLO?  Is everybody 4 getting me?

**Bballplayr: **Yup

**Inuyashaluvr: **Yup

**Raiinthedragon:** THEY BOTH ASKED U 2 THE DANCE?

**Inuyashaluvr:** yes. I was going to email u l8r!

**Bballplayr: **DAMNIT!

**Inuyashaluvr and Raiinthedragon: **WHAT?

**Bballplayr:** Connor. Won't go away. B ready, he wants to join.

**Inuyashaluvr: **SHIT!

**Bballplayr: **!

**Inuyashaluvr: **I use it all the time, god!

**Mathh8r: **sup y'all!

Inuyashaluvr signed off at 6:38 am 

**Raiinthedragon signed off at 6:38 am**

**Bballplayr signed off at 6:39 am**

**Minime:** Hello? Ava? Raiin? Kyle?

**Mathh8r: **they all signed off as soon as I got on…hmmm….

Minime signed off at 6:41 am 

**Mathh8r: **WTF?

Mathh8r signed off at 6:41 am Bballplayr, Inuyashaluvr, Raiinthedragon and Minime signed in at 6:45 

**Inuyashaluvr:** is he gone yet?

**Bballplayr: **yes

**Raiinthedragon: **good.

**Minime: **Ava, who asked u? Tell me!

**Raiinthedragon, and Inuyashaluvr: **-.-'

**Bballplayr: **me

**Minime: **you?

**Bballplayr: **yes

**Inuyashaluvr: **thrs going too b a feud

**Raiinthedragon: **totally

**Minime: **I SWEAR TO GOD, TOMORROW, UR GOING DOWN!

**Bballplayr: **BRING IT ON!

**Inuyashaluvr: **u guys, plz! Stop!

**Bballplayr: **How bout a showoff. Hockey. Aftr school. Pe field. 3:30. Oh, and don't forget 2 tell ur mommy, cause she might get worried bout her BABY!

**Inuyashaluvr: **guys! Stop!

**Minime: **I'm 13, and ava? Stay out of this!

**Raiinthedragon: **harsh

**Inuyashaluvr: **!

**Minime: **ur on.

**Bballplayr: **guess it's settled then

**Minime: **whomever wins gets 2 take Ava to the dance, and b her boyfriend

**Inuyashaluvr: **wait a sec here

**Bballplayr: **deal

**Raiinthedragon:** HEY! Shes not a consolation prize! It's her decision!

**Inuyashaluvr: **….

**Bballplayr: **Ava?

**Minime: **Ava?

**Inuyashaluvr: **…f..fine…

**Raiinthedragon:** holy shit

**Bballplayr: **ur going down, shorty

**Minime: **bring it on

**Bballplayr: **Ava?

**Inuyashaluvr: ** yea?

**Bballplayr: **c u on the dance floor

**Minime: ** :-(

**Inuyashaluvr: **blush

**Minime: **Kyle, stop wooing her!

**Bballplayr: **LOL. MAKE ME!

**Inuyashaluvr: **blush

**Bballplayr: **

**Mathh8r: **I KNEW IT! KYLE AND CORY LIKE AVA!

**Inuyashaluvr, Bballplayr, Raiinthedragon, Minime:** CONNOR!

**Mathh8r: **the one and only

**Bballplayr: **we'll finish this later

**Minime: **done. Tomorrow.

**Bballplayr: **done

**Inuyashaluvr:** done

**Raiinthedragon: **and done

Raiinthedragon signed off at 6:54 am 

**Bballplayr and Inuyashaluvr signed off at 6:54**

**Minime signed off at 6:55**

**Mathh8r: **Damn!

Mathh8r signed off at 6:55 

I sighed. I was shocked. Two of my good friends were fighting. Over me, no less! Whoa! But little did I know what was in store for me next!

Ava: Review, review, review! I know u want to! ;)


	2. The Dance

Birthday Wishes

Chapter 2

Raiin: Wow

Ava: what?

Raiin: u r, like, being fought over by two boys…kool

Ava: blush

Raiin: u blush easily

Ava: Do not!

Raiin: too!

Ava: not!

Raiin: too!

Ava: not!

Time to msn with them again. I sighed. This is going to be hell. Yet, only three more days till my birthday. I know I said it was today in my last chappie, but I'm changing it. Sry I signed on.

**Inuyashaluvr: **Hello?

Minime, Raiinthedragon, and Bballplayr signed on at 3:09 pm 

**Minime: **HI!

**Bballplayr: **Sup, Ava?

**Raiinthedragon: **hey, all

Mathh8r signed on at 3:10 pm 

**Mathh8r: **Hey!

**Raiinthedragon, Inuyashaluvr, Bballplayr, Minime: **GO AWAY CONNOR!

**Mathh8r: **Meeeeeow! Srrrry!

**Bballplayr: **sry con. just want privacy

**Mathh8r: **everybody is waiting 4 the hockey game.

**all: **WHAAAAAAT?

**Mathh8r:** yup. I told every1 at school

**Raiinthedragon: **YOU IDIOT!

**Raiinthedragon: **sigh how many people?

**Mathh8r: **everyone?

**all: **YOU IDIOT!

**Mathh8r: **sry

**Raiinthedragon: **u better b!

**Inuyashaluvr: **I can't believe u! did u tell them what they were fighting over?

**Raiinthedragon: **WELL?

**Mathh8r: **yes?

Inuyashaluvr signed off at 3: 18 pm 

**Bballplayr: **greaaaaaaat

**Raiinthedragon: **SMART MOVE, DITZ

**Minime:** ur stupid, Connor

Bballplayr signed off at 3:20 pm 

**Minime signed off at 3:20 pm**

**Raiinthedragon signed off at 3:21 pm**

**Mathh8r:** sigh

Mathh8r signed off at 3:21 pm 

I started crying. I don't know why, I just did. About ten minutes later, I got up and walked out to try and read. I grabbed a book and sat down. I started to read. I don't know for how long. All I know is that I fell asleep, and woke up in my room. My mom was sitting on the edge of my bed. "Hi, sweetie. You've been asleep for hours! Have you been crying?" she asked, concerned. I nodded. "Oh, honey!" she walked up and sat next to me, hugging me tight. I began sobbing again. "Shhhh. It's alright. Just tell me what's wrong." So, I told her everything. The emails, replys, IMing, and the hockey game. She sat there, listening to every word coming out of my mouth. She nodded, and let me talk. She didn't interrupt, just listened. I guess that that's what mom's do! Help you in your problems. I finally finished. I sucked in a few breaths, and flopped down on my bed once again. _Ping!_ _'Huh? My MSN? Oh, no!'_ I glanced over at the screen. It read:

**Bballplayr: **Ava?

**Bballplayr:** u thr?

I looked at my mom. She gave me an encouraging smile, and gave me a kiss, then left to give me some privacy. "Thanks, mom." I whispered. I reluctantly got up and sat down at my laptop.

**Inuyashaluvr: **hi

**Bballplayr: **hi wat's up?

**Inuyashaluvr:** had a mother/daughter talk bout wat's happening.

**Bballplayr:** I've been practicing for almost four days now…

**Inuyashaluvr: **thank u. u don't know how much that means to me!

**Bballplayr: **I have an idea. smirk

**Inuyashaluvr: **lol. I'm rooting for u! u better win!

**Bballplayr: **I'll always try!

**Inuyashaluvr: **thnx again c u l8r!

**Bballplayr: **bye!

**Inuyashaluvr: **bye.

Inuyashaluvr and Bballplayr signed off at 4:17 pm 

I sighed again. My life is a total mess up. Tomorrow is the hockey game, and I have two guys fighting over me. One of my best friends is about to move to Ohio, or someplace like that! And my birthday is in three days! I just want to scream! _' That's just what I'll do!' _ I told myself. I grabbed a pillow, and screamed my lungs out. After that, I jumped into bed and fell asleep. A couple hours later, while I was still asleep, my mom came in, bringing dinner. When she saw me, she smiled. '_She needs it! She's been through a lot! I'll just set this down right here.'_ She gently placed the soup next to me on my bedside table. I didn't wake up, just roll over and hit my head on the headboard. Mom laughed softly. Then, she left the room without another word.

_Ping! Ping! ' Huh? NOW what?' _ I grumbled miserably, and dragged myself over to my computer. I plopped down. _' Sigh. Let's see what they want now.'_ I looked at the messages:

**Raiinthedragon: **Hola? Anybody thr? I need to talk B4 School!

' _OH CRAP! SCHOOL!'_ I quickly typed a message, my fingers dancing over the keyboard:

**Inuyashaluvr: **wat's up?

**Raiinthedragon: **The dance is rescheduled!

**Inuyashaluvr: **WHAT!

**Raiinthedragon:** I no! guess what? it's rescheduled for TONIGHT!

**Inuyashaluvr: **NO!

**Raiinthedragon: **YES! and the hockey game is today too! if Cory wins, I swear, I'll scream!

**Inuyashaluvr: **talk about it! thnx 4 the update! G2G!

**Raiinthedragon: **bye!

**Raiinthedragon and Inuyashaluvr signed off at 5:59 am**

I jumped up, took a quick shower and grabbed my Billabong kangaroo pocket, zip-up sweatshirt, and grabbed my faded jeans with kneeholes, and a shirt with a monkey blowing a big bubble of bubblegum saying 'This blows.' I threw them on and grabbed a frozen pop tart, and my book bag, and slung it over my shoulder. I looked around and found a black scrunchie. '_It'll do.'_ I thought and made my hair into a high ponytail. "Let's go. Sorry that I sleep in late." I apologized to my dad and sister. "Just get in the car!" Sam huffed. I took shotgun and we went on our way, and weren't late.

_Chatter, chatter, chatter, chatter._ Kids crowded the hallways, making it hard for me to reach me locker. I finally made it, but just as my mortal enemy reached hers' too. I growled under my breath. I have hated her forever. Chelsea Bennett. One of the most popular kids in school. Snob, snotty, and also, to my disappointment, crushing on Kyle V. Who wouldn't? He has dark brown eyes, black hair, a nice laugh, and is a total sweetheart! And if Chelsea will watch the game, I'll be grinning as wide as the state of California! I managed to grab my lock and turn it to its combination. _21-11-37._ _Click!_ _'Yes! Finally!' _ I thought, opening my locker and grabbed my books, and started heading for 1st period. Raiin and I had ALL of our classes together, thankfully. And I had 5 of my periods with Kyle. 2 with Cory. Cory's homeroom was Ms. Henderson, a science teacher.

"AVA!" one, no two voices called through the crowd. My eyebrow twitched. I knew that one was Raiin, and you could only guess who the other one was. "Hey, Ava!" Raiin jogged up to me, her face pulled into a grin. "Hi." I replied. Her face was still grinning. "What do you want?" I asked, annoyed. "He's _coming_!" she said in a singsong voice. "Shut up!" I grumbled. I hurried into class, and Kyle was already there, looking expectantly at the clock. _Brrrrrring!_ The second the bell had stopped ringing, Chelsea and her friends ran through the door shouting, " WE'RE NOT LATE!" Normally, my teacher, Ms. Butcher, would say that they weren't, but today was my VERY lucky day. "Yes you are, now please, all of you, INCLUDING you Chelsea, need to go and get a tardy slip from the front office. Now!" Ms. Butcher instructed. Chelsea gaped at her. "We were SO not!" Chelsea burst out. Now Ms. Butcher was mad. "NOW! Or would you like to go see Ms. Littleton?" Nobody wants to go see Miss Littleton! She is a cruel vice principle! "Whatever!" Chelsea muttered. "Chelsea Bennett! You march yourself up to that office right now and ask to see DR. KITTS! GO!" Ms.Butcher yelled. That's when Ms. Schneider, a mean Reading/LA teacher came out and had to drag Chelsea and her friends up to the office. I grinned. This was the best day of my life.

_Brrrrrring!_ _Yada, yada, yada, yada. _ I quickly gathered up my stuff. Next period was PE. The last period of the day. Hallelujah and yet not hallelujah. I went to my locker, to find Kyle leaning next to it. I was so startled that I didn't move. He glanced around, and found me. "Oh! Hey! I, um, I was wondering if you wanted to, um, you know-" That's when Connor appeared saying, " Oh, the hell with it. He wants to walk you to PE and the game!" Kyle blushed. "Um, uh, sure!" I stuttered. "Just lemme get my stuff." I opened my locker and took out my Billabong sweatshirt. "Come on!" I said, leading the way. They started to follow me and I heard Conner being punched. I strained to hear what they were saying. "You didn't need to say that! I can speak, you know!" Kyle hissed. "Come on, get real! You could barely say a word once, let alone speak! I was trying to save your ass!" Connor replied. "The bells' about to _riii-ing!_" I said loudly in a singsong voice. They jumped, and we all headed to class quickly, so we wouldn't be late.

_BRRRRRRING! _ "YEAH!" all the kids screamed and filed out of classrooms. They flowed through the school doors, chatting about what had happened, the mistakes they had made, and how they had barfed up lunch today. But most of the students were talking about the hockey game. More than half of the students were going to stay to watch the game. I was mortified when I saw all of the students waiting for the two main players. The line of kids stretched all the way down to the office. And the office is a long, long, LONG way away from the PE field. So, yeah there were a lot of students there. Only 6th-9th graders stayed to watch. The K-5 had to leave. Their moms wouldn't let them stay. _Ping! _ '_Huh! My laptop? Who could be emailing me now?'_ I thought. I jerked it out of my bag. It read:

**The Mom:** hi sweetie

**The Mom: **have fun!

**Inuyashaluvr: **I don't think I can. :'(

**The Mom: **oh, fiddlesticks. just try!

**Inuyashaluvr: **thnx mom

**The Mom:** anytime. now go get em!

The Mom signed off at 3:37 pm 

**Inuyashaluvr signed off at 3:37 pm**

I grinned mentally, and shut off my computer. I then heard yells of encouragement. _'Which one is it?'_ I sighed, and slipped the laptop back into my bag. "KYLE! KYLE! KYLE! KYLE! KYLE!" the crowd started chanting. I grinned, this time for real. I stepped to the gate, to see him. Another chanting began at the other end of the line. "CORY! CORY! CORY! CORY! CORY!" I cringed and grabbed a speakerphone. Thankfully, I had_ convinced_ the principle and vice, to let them have a "_practice_" game. '_Tsk.So much for THAT!' _I thought, and turned on the microphone.

"LADIES' AND GENTELMEN! PLEASE WELCOME THE TWO HOCKEY PLAYERS, CORY AND KYLE!" I shouted, my voice breaking the chanting. The crowed hooted and whistled. The two boys came through the gate, both with serious faces. Cory nodded at me, and went onto the field, while Kyle gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back. I asked the players to follow me to the field. I held two sticks, one red, one yellow. I handed the red to Kyle and yellow to Cory. I also gave them both a good luck hug. I gave Cory a squeeze, but Kyle a hard hug, and a 'good luck!' He half-smiled, and got into place.

At the beginning, two players called bullys have to start the game. They each tap the ground, then the other players' blade. They do this three times. That's when you try to steal the ball. The game begins. SO, that's what Cory and Kyle did, and, _WAM! _Kyle hit it away from Cory, and toward his goal. Austin and Casey had volunteered to be goalies. Austin was Kyle's goalie, and Casey was Cory's. "Bring it on!" I heard Cory mutter under his breath. _Wham! _Kyle scored. _Wham! _Kyle scored again. _Whap! _Cory hit the ball into the goal. It is now 2-1. _Whap! Wham! Wham! Whap! Whap! Wham! Wham! Wham! Whap! Whap! Whap! _By now both boys were almost dead with exhaustion. It is a tie!

"FELLOW STUDENTS!" I shouted into the speakerphone. "BY NOW, THE POINTS ARE TIED! THERE WILL BE A SHOOT OUT, BUT LET'S LET THE PLAYERS REST FOR HALF AN HOUR. THERE ARE REFRESHMENTS AND GAMES BY THE GYM. THANK YOU." I finished, pointing at the gym. The crowd, murmuring and whispering about the game. I sighed, and then ran over to Raiin. She had just gotten back from a art class. "Wha'd I miss?" she asked breathlessly. I told her it was a tie. Eight-to-eight. "WOW!" she exclaimed. Eight points is a high score! I walked over to the boy's. They were glaring daggers at each other, breathing hard. "You guys, please, give it a REST!" I pleaded. I gave up and gave them each two water bottles. They drained them quickly, and sat down to rest. 25 minutes later, I told the boy's to get back into place. I picked up the loudspeaker. "EVERBODY, GET BACK HERE, DAMN IT! THE GAME'S STARTING!" I ordered. The crowd filed back.

"Hey, you guys? I don't want you dying out here, and it's getting late. You have fifteen minutes." I told the guys. They nodded. "GO!" _Wham! Wham! Wham! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! _Kyle was slamming shots past the goalie. Cory was faltering, and got angry. _Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap! FRITTTTTTTTT! _ I blew the whistle. "NO!" Cory yelled in fury. Kyle, exhausted and thirsty, had enough energy to smirk at the boiling mad midget. "REMATCH! I DEMAND A-" "Give it up. I won. I'm taking her to the dance. Now back off." Kyle said, wrapping an arm around me. I blushed. I finally had a date, and a boyfriend I had always wanted.

Before the dance:

'_I can't get the damned zipper up!'_ I cursed under my breath. "MOM!" I yelled. She walked in. "What, honey? Oh." she saw me struggling with me dress zipper. "Here." she handed me my earrings. They were long, dangly turquoise hoops. My dress is a long, knee length, shiny, also turquoise dress, with a hoop neck halter, and one-inch heel, deep blue strappy sandals. I had my hair straightened and it fell over my shoulders. I had light blue eye shadow on my eyelids. Mom said I looked like an angel in blue. _Ping!_

'_Oh, great!'_ "Here." Mom said, zipping the zipper up. "Thanks."

**Inuyashaluvr: **Hola?

**Raiinthedragon: **Hi! Krysten is here. Will ride with us. has her laptop. bring urs, nevr no when u might need it!

**Froggyfanatic: **hi all!

**Inuyashaluvr: **hey Kristen!

**Froggyfanatic: **Ava's got a boyfriend!

**Inuyashaluvr: **SHUT UP!

**Raiinthedragon: **we G2G! dance goin 2 start! c u thr!

**Inuyashaluvr: **bye!

**Froggyfanatic:** bye!

**all signed off at 5:57 pm**

_Ding-dong! _"Got it!" I yelled and ran to the door. I opened it slowly. And there stood Kyle, in a tux, no less! "Hey, you ready to go?" he asked. I grinned and nodded. "Hold on. I'll be right back." I ran back to my room, grabbed my purse, and introduced my family to him, then, taking his arm, we headed to the dance.

Ava: Hello there! I hope you are enjoying my story so far! Read and review! thnx!


	3. Into the Well

Birthday Wishes

Chapter 3

The song, 'These words are my own.' was pounding through out the dance floor.

_These words are my own._

_Threw some coins together, the combination D-E-N! _

_It's who I am, its what I do, and I was gonna lay it down for you._

_I tried to focus my attention, but I feel so A-P-D! _

_I need some help, some inspiration, but it's not coming easily._

_Whoa-oh, trying to find the magic. _

_Whoa-oh, trying to ride a classic._

_Whoa-oh, don't ya know, don't ya know, don't ya know._

_Whoa-oh, waste bin for the paper, clever rhymes, see ya later!_

_These words are my own, from my heart flown, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!_

_There's no one going, two can taste it, I love you, I love you._

_Read some byrand, jelly and keys, resided it over hip-hoppie,._

_I'm having trouble saying what I mean, we're dead goers and drive machines._

_You know I had some studio time books, but I couldn't find the killer hunk. Now you're gonna raise the bar righter, nothing I write is ever good enough._

_These words are my own, from my heart flown, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you._

_There's no one, no way. Two can taste it. I love you, I love you, I love you._

_I'm getting off my stage, _

_The curtains pull away, _

_No hyper-ball to hide behind,_

_My naked soul exposing._

_Oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, whoa oh oh oh oh!_

_Trying to find the magic,_

_Trying to ride a classic, _

_Waste bin for the paper, _

_Clever rhymes, _

_See ya later!_

_These words are my own, from my heart flown, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you._

_There's no one, no way. _

_Two can taste it. I love you, I love you-uu!_

_These words are my own, _

_From my heart flown, _

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you._

_There's no one, no way,_

_Two can taste it,_

_I love you, I love you, I love you, _

_These words are my own,_

_They're from my heart,_

_I love you, I love you-uu,_

_That's all I got to say, _

_You think of a better way, _

_That's all I got to say. _

_I love you, is that okay?_

As the song ended, the whole dance floor shook with cheers and shouts. As the next song, 'Going Under' by Evanescence came on, I dragged him onto the stage, and started dancing and singing.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you,_

_Fifty thousand tears ive cried,_

_Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you,_

_And you still wont hear me._

_I'm going under!_

_Don't want your hand this time,_

_I'll save myself._

_Maybe I'll wake up for once._

_Not tormented, daily, defeated by you,_

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom,_

_Iiiiii'm dyyyyying again,_

_I'm going under, _

_Drowning in you,_

_I'm falling forever,_

_I've got to break through,_

_Iii, I'm going under!_

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies,_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not._

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head._

_Whoo-oo._

_So I cant trust myself anymore,_

_Iiiiiiii'm dyyyyying again,_

_Im going under! _

_Im drowning in you,_

_Im falling forever,_

_I've got to break through,_

_So go on and scream_,

_Scream at me, _

_So far awayyy!_

_I wont be broken again,_

_Ive got to breathe!_

_I can't keep going under!_

_Iiiiii'm dyyyyying again,_

_Im going under, _

_Drowning in you, _

_I'm falling forever, _

_Ive got to break through,_

_Im going under!_

_Going under!_

_Im going under!_

"YEAH!" the crowd of middle schoolers yelled. Then the DJ put in ' Pimpin' all over the world.' "WHOOOO HOOOO!" Then 'Pon de Replay,' then 'Sugar on my tongue,' then ' Unwritten' then 'Soul Survivor' then 'Time of your life' by Green Day then 'Where's the love,' then 'Gotta get thru this' then 'Caught up,' then the DJ started taking requests, and I asked for 'Soul Survivor', and so it played again. "I NEED TO GO SEE MY FRIENDS!" I managed to shout over the music. "I'LL BE WITH CONNOR AND THE OTHERS!" he shouted back. I nodded. "'KAY!" I agreed. "SEE YA!" he yelled. I took off, looking for Krysten and Raiin. I then found Krysten, and tried to find Raiin. "IT'S HOPELESS! WE HAVE TO EMAIL HER!" I told Krysten over the pounding music. "OKAY! ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO HAVE CAREMEL IN YOUR SODA?" she asked me.

"WHAAAAT! NO, NO, NO! I SAID, WE HAVE TO EMAIL HER, DAMN IT!" I screamed. "OHHHH! OKAY. ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT CHEESE? IT DOESN'T SOUND TOO GOOD IN A SODA!" Krysten yelled. "NOOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT THAT! I NEED TO IM WITH TERESA TO FIND OUT WHERE SHE IS!"I yelled at the top of my lungs. "OH! OKAY! YOU KNOW WHAT? LETS IM WITH TERESA TO FIND OUT WHERE SHE IS!" Krysten yelled back. "Hopeless, just hopeless." I muttered to myself.

"HERE!" I yelled over my shoulder. She followed me to a table, and I sat down my laptop, opened it and began the IM:

**Inuyashaluvr: **raiin? we're ovr at table #3. come ovr!

**Raiinthedragon: **huh? oh. ok. b thr in a sec

**Dnangelroks: **sup!

**Inuyashaluvr: **Hey Hannah. come ovr 2 table #3.

**Dnangelroks: **k. c u thr!

_Click. _I shut off my laptop. "SHE'S COMING AND SO IS HANNAH!" I yelled to Krysten. She nodded. "HEY YOU GUYS!" raiin and Hannah appeared, grinning as 'Everybody's Fool' came on. So we chatted, danced with our friends, boy friends, and good friends. Then it was time to go home. "Bye! Don't forget to come to my b-day party tomorrow!" I told them. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." they replied. "Good." I said happily. Today was a good day. _'And tomorrow is going to be better.' _I thought.

The next day. (My birthday)

_Blink blink. 'Huh? Ohhhhh…. I am SO sore! All of that dancing got me really tired! Wow! Is..is today my birthday! Yay!' _My eyes sparkled with renewed energy. I threw off the covers, and jumped out of bed. I raced out of my room, then tip toed to my sister's room. I slowly opened the door, and crept up to her. '_Sleeping like a baby!_' I grinned meanly. '_Muhahahahahahaha!_' I thought, and loomed over her. I took a deep breath. "TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! BOW BEFORE MY AWSOME POWER!" I screamed in her ear, and stood back to watch the show.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled, scared out of her wits. She jumped five feet into the air, and landed on her bed with a _thump! _"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I burst out laughing, letting my throat go horse with laughter. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" My body shook with racking waves of laughter. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Hee hee hee hee hee hee! Hee hee hee hee hee! Oh, that was PRICELESS!" I screamed. Visibly shaken, she glared the iciest daggers at me. "I WAS SLEEPING, YOU IDIOT! MOM! MOM! MADISO-" "It's Ava! Now shut up!" I hissed, covering up her mouth. She grumbled and shoved my hand off her face. "Back off." she growled. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed at her expression.

"Grrrrrrr…" _POW!_ And there I sat, lump on head, woozy eyes, and my tongue hanging loosely from my mouth. "GET OUT!" Sam yelled in my ear. "AHHH! Fine! Fine!" I backed out of her room. _SLAM!_ She slammed the door in my face, my nose millimeters away from being crushed. "WELL SOOOORRY! Gosh, you friggin' idiot!" I mumbled. (Napoleon Dynamite ROCKS!) I trotted quietly into my parent's room. "Mom? Dad? Are you up?" I whispered into my parents' ears. "Nnnnn? Oh. Hello, sweetie. What's up?" My dad asked, stretching. "Today's my birthday!" I said in a singsong voice. "Oh! Happy birthday, honey! Sorry, we're just so (yawn) tired!" my mom greeted me with a hug. "That's okay…PRESENTS! MUST HAVE PRESENTS! Presents, presents, presents, presents, PRESENTS!" I began to have weird 'presents' withdrawals. My mom gave me the Heimlich maneuver, my sister watched in utter horror, and my dad gave me some peanut butter to help calm me down.

15 minutes later

"YAY! FEERBIE!" I yelled happily. I tore open another present. "YU-GI-OH CARDS!" "POKEMON CARDS!" DVD PLAYER!" "(gasp) AN MP3 PLAYERRRR!" I screamed, jumping up and down. I ripped through the rest of my presents. "CAMERA!" "DVD!" "CLOTHES!" "DVD!" "CLOTHES!" "PS2 GAME!" "PS3!" "JOURNAL!" "AND MY BOYFRIEND'S AT MY DOOR!" I darted to the door, and wrenched it open. "Hi!" I said breathlessly. "Er…hi?" he replied, gingerly stepping over pieces of wrapping paper. "When's the party?" he asked. "…. 6?" I guessed. He nodded. "Okay. See u then." he handed me a present. I hugged him. "Thanks." He hugged me back. "Bye!" I shut the door, and opened his present. "Oh, oh my gosh!" I lifted a gold necklace with a medium sized diamond stud on it. "WOW!" my family gasped. Tears welled up in my eyes. "Thank you. Thank you." I whispered. I ran to my room after I thanked my family, and signed on.

**Inuyashaluvr: **u thr?

**Raiinthedragon: **here

**Bballplayr: **here

**Dnangelroks: **and here

**Inuyashaluvr: **hey Han,u gave them my email address!

**Dnangelroks: **eh he he he he… sry?

Bballplayr: hee hee hee 

**Inuyashaluvr: **hahahahaha sry. thnx. seriously.

**Raiinthedragon: **so wats up?

**Inuyashaluvr: **I just wanted 2 talk 2 my GOOD friends.

**Dnangelroks: **awwwww that's so sweet!

**Inuyashaluvr: **(snort)

**Raiinthedragon: **cough cough

**Bballplayr: **BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Inuyashaluvr: **actually it was to thnk Kyle 4 the necklace he gave me. thnx SO much

**Bballplayr: **no prob

**Inuyashaluvr: **sry. g2g rite more on yay! by!

Raiinthedragon, Inuyashaluvr, Dnangelroks, and Bballplayr signed off at 5:47 am.

_Brrrrrring. Brrrrrrring. Brrrrrrrrrrring! _ The phone continued to ring. I picked it up. "Hello?" I asked. "It's Hannah, wazz up?" I sighed, grinning. I was glad to have such good friends. "Hey Hannah." I whizzed around on my computer chair. So, we talked and laughed until it was 7 o' clock. "Hahahahahaha! That was HALARIOUS! Oh! Shit. Its 7. I guess I'll see you at 7:30. Kay. Kay. No. Kay. No. No. No. NO! Heh heh heh. Fine. See ya!" I hung up. I got up, got dressed, and went shopping with my mom for stuff for the party. My mom tried to get streamers, but I snuck them to the trash, along with; doggie plates, you know, the Plate pal things, orange juice, and a big 'Happy Birthday' streamer thing, which I replaced with an Anime 'Happy Birthday' with Anime people on it. I instead got; Vanilla Coke, Pepsi, Root Beer, ice cream, paper lanterns and Anime comics. As soon as she finished paying, she noticed the different things I (cough cough) had snuck in there. She shunned me to my room until my friends got here, all the while I was heavy heartedly cleaning up my room.

_Ding-dong._ I flew out of my room, yanking the door open. "HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYYYY!" my friends, Krysten, Raiin, Hannah, Connor, and Kyle yelled. I grinned broadly. "Come on in." I greeted them, and we had a party for 20 hours straight… from 7:30 am to 10:30 pm, you idiots! Sorry. Back to the story…or as my friend Raiin would say, back to the story-eth! We finally plopped down on my living room floor. "That was a GREAT party!" Kyle exclaimed. "Totally!" the rest of the group chorused. I giggled contently. "I'm gonna go get a breath of fresh air." I told them. "Me too." Krysten and raiin said. We all stepped out in the pitch-dark night air.

It wasn't cold, or hot, though it was in the middle of fall. I looked around, and noticed a small hut next to my house, almost hidden by the dense forest we were near. "Wanna go explore it?" a voice intruded my thoughts. "It was never there before, I swear!" I cried in confusion. "So?" Krysten shrugged her shoulders simultaneously. I carefully followed Raiin and Krysten to the hut. "Whoa! Sweet!" exclaimed raiin as she pried the rusty door open.

"Look at all of this old stuff! It's, like, centuries old!" Krysten picked up a vase like thing with a weird inscription on it. "I haven't seen this at all! Ive explored the whole forest and everything around it, but never found this!" I persisted. "HEY! YOU GUYS! I FOUND A WELL!" a voice from the back of the hut resounded against the wooden walls. "Come on." I gestured Krysten to follow me. We found raiin standing at the edge of a crumbling well. "Look at this! Cool, huh?" she leaned over the rim to look inside. "I think I can see someth-AHHHH!" she toppled over into the dark well. "RAIIN!" Krysten and I ran to the well. "Raiin? Raiin? Answer me!" I yelled. "This isn't funny!" Krysten growled. "Im going in to find her." I grumbled. I swung my legs over the edge, and looked at Krysten. "Ya comin'?" I asked. She nodded. "Kay. On three. One, two, EIGHT!" Krysten jumped. "NO! I SAID ON THREE, YOU DIMWIT!" I screamed at her. She also disappeared, but screaming all the way. A sudden thought occurred to me. Why didn't I hear a _thump_ when they would reach the bottom? I got scared, but swallowed the lump in my throat. "Here goes." I whispered to my self, and jumped.

Raiin's P.O.V.

"AHHHH!" I yelled, and fell into the pitch darkness of the old well. "AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in utter most horror, feet pointed outward, arms crossed over my chest. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the painful landing. It never came. I slowly opened one eye, then the other. "AH!" I was surrounded by a sparkling green light. I looked around feverishly. The light seemed like it went on forever, just continuing infinity. Suddenly it died down, and disappeared. "_Ooof!_" I got up, rubbing my sore behind. I gazed up, and was surprised to see a bright blue sky with dazzling white clouds hanging overhead. "Huh?" I spotted two furry dog-ears poke over the side. "Who's there?" I called. A head popped over the rim. A face with fangs as large as half of my pinky finger, silvery long hair, and malicious amber eyes. His eyes narrowed, and he pounced, clawing at my face.

CLIFFIE! YAY! _POW! _(gets hit in head with shoe.) Owwwww! Sorrrry! anyway, please review, review, review……_REVIEW, DAMMIT! _thank you!


	4. Duel Academy!

Birthday Wishes

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't have or own Inuyasha…DAMMIT!

Raiin: ON WITH THE STORY-ETH!

Ava: (rolls eyes) yeah, what she said.

Raiin's P.O.V.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in horror, protecting my face with my arms. I felt a sharp pain in my arms, because the man, no, demon had scratched me. Hard. "HELP! HELP!" I yelled. "INUYASHAAAAAA!" a girl's voice tore through the clearing. Wait. A girl! "HELLO? HELLO? PLEASE HELP ME!" I screamed until my throat was sore. "INUYASHA! LEAVE THAT POOR PERSON ALONE!" the girl's voice sounded closer this time. I heard silence. I peeked through a gap in my arms to see if the demon was gone. He was. I slowly gazed up at the blinding blue sky. A head leaned over the rim. I screamed, covering my face again. "It's okay! I'm not gonna hurt you. Inuyasha is a bit overprotective, and whenever he smells something he's not use to, he…well…overreacts." the girl's voice soothed my nerves. I lowered my arms tentatively.

"Who- who are you?" I stuttered. "Where are my friends?"

"Isn't there anyone down there with ya?" a man's voice echoed down the well's walls.

"No!" I fumed. "Sorry!" the man scoffed.

I growled low. Whoa, hold the phone! Growled? I mumbled something inaudible, then twitched my ears. Okay, NOW I'm OFFICALLY freaked out! Twitched my ears? I bit my lower lip in worry. _Are my friends even coming for me? _I thought. That's when I tasted blood. "AHH!" I yelled, grabbing my mouth, then noticed the blood was coming from my lip. I lifted my hand, shaking, and touched my front tooth, following the length. It was about… 1 ¼INCHES LONG? "WHAT'S GOING ON?" I wailed loudly, my voice sounding weak in my ears. "Hey! You okay?" the girl's voice came again, sounding worried.

"Can you get me out of here?" I called up. "Maybe." a voice sniggered. "Inuyasha! She's new here, why can't you be ni- wait. Hey! You down there! Did you fall into a well?"

"Yeah, I was leaning over and I fell in. Why?" I heard a gasp and a push. Next thing I knew, the demon was down here with me. "STAY AWAY!" I kicked him in a place where no man wants to be kicked. "Ooooooh…that hurt!" he squeaked, and slumped to the floor. I stood there, breathing hard. Suddenly, a flash of bright green light, much like the one I had seen earlier, burst in front of me, throwing me against the side of the well. Screams could be heard, getting louder, and louder, until Krysten and Ava popped out. I stared at them in a daze, then threw myself on them.

"YOU GUYS!" I hugged them hard. "Errr..Where are we?" Krysten asked, pulling herself out of my strangling hold. "I don't know. I came here about…. 10 minutes before? I'm not sure." I told her, helping Ava up. "Wow. HEY! ANYONE UP THERE?" Ava called. "HELLO?" krysten yelled. "YO!" I called for the girl, but no one answered. "Hey, who's that?" krysten asked, pointing to the demon. "I don't know, but his scratches hurt." I showed them my scratches, and they grimaced. "Hey, you! Get up and tell us who the hell you are!" ava shouted at the demon. He groaned, but stood up slowly.

"Wha'd ya want?" he grumbled. "What's your name? Where are we? How do we get back home? Why do you have doggy ears on your head?" ava began bombarding him with questions before he put a finger on her lips to silence her. "Shut up and listen. My name is Inuyasha, we're in the Feudal Era, I have doggy ears because I'm a half demon. As for how to get you home, I have no fuckin' idea." he told us. We just stared at him. Ava, krysten, and I burst out laughing. "Ver- (giggle) Very funny! (giggle) Th- (giggle giggle) that was a good one!" Ava managed to say between laughs. "I'm not kidding!" The half demon, Inuyasha said irritably.

"(Giggle giggle giggle) Yeah, RIGHT!" Krysten giggled. He cracked his knuckles. "I am NOT being sarcastic! Now listen to me!" Inuyasha growled. "Hey, Inu!" the same girl came running to the well. She leaned over. "Hey! You said you didn't have anyone down there with you!" she said accusingly. "I didn't. They just appeared." I told her.

"Suuuuure." the girl rolled her eyes. "It's true, Kagome!" Inuyasha called up to the girl. Kagome rolled her eyes again. "Just come up here!" she ordered. "One of ya get on my back." inuyasha told us. "Me." Ava spoke up. She climbed onto his back, and he jumped out of the well, repeating this process until everyone was out. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a blood-curdling scream made everyone jump out of their skins. "WHAT? WHAT IS IT?" inu yelled, pulling out Tetsuiga, (I spelled it wrong didn't I?) a long curved sword. "Whoa." was all we could muster. "Oh, yeah. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ava screamed in horror. "WHAT?" inu yelled once more, frustrated. "RAIIN'S A-A-A- A DEMON!" ava screamed again. "Huh? Oh, that. Yeah I changed when I got here. Don't know how, don't really care." I stated. "You guys are ones too. Didn't ya notice?" I told her. Krysten's eyes sparkled. "SERIOUSLY!" she yelled. She found that she also had long teeth, claws and doggie ears. "Wh-what?" Ava carefully reached up and touched two brown doggie ears. "Hee. Hee hee. Hee hee hee hee hee." she started giggling like mad. "You okay?" Kagome asked, feeling her forehead. "You're hot. Let's go to Kaede's house, and let you rest." Kagome told Ava. _Thunk!_ Ava fell unconscious. "You got that right." Inuyasha murmured. _POW!_

"Oi! I was just saying how I fe-"

"Yeah? Well how about how everyone else feels?"

"Well, sorry for not thinking about _everyone else_!"

"You should be! Sometimes you're just so ignorant, Inuyasha!"

"Oh,_ I'm _ignorant! _You_ are the one who always has to stop and help some old lady across a _frickin' dirt road_! _You _are always the one who needs the most _rest_! _YOU _are the one who _always needs to go home to study for frickin' tests and exhams or whatever, when others DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!"_

"Oh…." Kagome fell silent. We started in the direction of a village, I guess. And I watched as Ava was put on the back of Inuyasha. "Let's get a move on!" Inu said, but I noticed that whenever Kagome got tired, he slowed down.

Normal P.O.V.

The Inu-Tachi finally reached Kaede's village, and as Kagome told us, Kaede was the village's priestess, but she was an old woman, and needed a lot of help. Her sister, Kikyo, had died fifty years before, only to be resurrected fifty years after by a witch named Urasue. (I think that was her name…was it?) Kikyo and Inuyasha had had a relationship, and now that she was alive again, they had been trying to be together more, but that was ruining Kagome and Inuyasha's own relationship. 'Like we had one..' Kagome thought.

'These girls sure have a lot of questions!' Kag nodded and answered all of the ones she could. "Do you have an enemy here in the Feudal Era?" Krysten asked, curly brown hair bouncing, hazel eyes taking in the forest around the village. Kagome was startled. "Yes. Yes we do." Kagome said quietly. Krysten turned wide eyes toward Kagome. "Seriously?" she gasped. "Who?" "A man named…Naraku." Kagome told her.

"Is he really bad?"

"Yes. He likes to kill…for fun. Can you believe that?"

Krysten gasped again. "The bastard!" she growled.

"Yeah."

"Does he have any…like, henchmen or something?"

"Yes. Actually, they are hench_women_."

"Hench_women_?"

"Yeah. He has reincarnations. Two of em."

"Wow! Who are they?"

"A woman named Kagura, who is a wind sorceress, and a little girl, who _looks_ like a little girl, but is actually the older sister of Kagura. Kanna, the little girl, has a mirror that sucks in souls. Watch out for her."

"How would I know if they were who they are?"

Kagome gazed at Krysten with confusion.

"Oh. I meant, how do I identify them."

"Oh, sorry. Um, Kanna has white hair with a white flower in it, a white dress, and shows no emotion. Kagura has black hair with two feathers tucked in her bun, a pink and white robe, and carries around a fan. Naraku has…long weird black hair, blue vest-like thing, and white, yellow, and purple…stuff on his kimono, and black pants." Kagome informed her.

"Ok. Thanks." Krysten grinned. "No problem." "OI! COME ON!" an angry voice carried over the bustling of the village. Kagome and Krysten rolled their eyes. "Come on, Ava's awake!" Raiin exclaimed. Krysten's eyes brightened. "Come on." she grinned, and pulled Kagome along. Kagome smiled and allowed herself to be dragged. They entered Kaede's hut, and Krysten settled next to her best friends. "Hey, Ava. How are ya?" Raiin asked her friend. "Feeling weird! I had this SCARY dream that we fell into a well, and met this person with doggie ears and you told me I have them too, and……" she trailed off. "It really happened didn't it?" she said with wide eyes. Krysten and Raiin nodded. Ava looked around and fainted again. Raiin shook her head sympathetically.

"Well, I think we should go." Krysten admitted. A monk in deep purple and black robes burst into the hut. "I can heal the girl!" Kagome rolled her eyes. "Miroku, that act isn't going to work, you hentai!" "But, I'm serious! Please, PLEASE trust me on this one!" The monk, Miroku, pleaded. Kagome rolled her eyes again. "ERG! FINE! I GIVE UP!" she stomped out. Krysten, Raiin and Inuyasha all gazed at him suspiciously. "I SWEAR ON BUDDHA'S NAME, I WONT TRY ANYTHING PERVERTED!" he yelled. They exited slowly.

Miroku held out his hands. "Hmm.." Miroku sat cross-legged near this new kid. Black hair, and tan skin shone brightly. He started to put his hands near his destination, when Inuyasha burst through the wooden door, sending it flapping. "YOU PERV! I KNEW I COULDN'T TRUST YOU!" "I-I can expla-" "YOU BETTER EXPLAIN! WHAT, YOU NEEDED TO CHECK HER PULSE?" "Huh?" "HER PULSE IS ALSO ON HER NECK!" "Uh.." "YOU PERVERT!" Raiin shouted, brown hair askew. "S-sorry!" "NO, YOU'RE NOT!" "WILL EVERYBODY SHUT UP?" Miroku covered up his ears. We all continued yelling at him. He shot out of the hut.

Sango stood, shaking her head sadly. "Pervert." she said quietly, and set off to find him. "Sango really likes him, doesn't she?" Krysten asked Kagome. Kagome nodded slowly.

"Hmm… let's hook them up!" Raiin exclaimed. Kagome beamed. "Finally! Someone else besides me wants to hook them up!" Kag said happily.

---------Meanwhile, in the forest---------

"Miroku! MIROKU!" Sango called for her friend. Miroku sat in a hollowed out bottom of a tree. He sighed, and put his arms around his knees. Sure he was a pervert, he couldn't help it around such beautiful women. 'For the first time, I was actually trying to help this girl! And everyone believed that I was trying to grope her or something! No one believes in me.' he thought sadly. "MIROKU! PLEASE! I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" Sango's voice floated to his ears. "Sango, my flower, have you come for me?" he whispered softly. He smiled and got up, crawling through the hole. Sango burst into the clearing where he was, finding him sitting cross-legged and looking expectantly at her.

"Miroku! Please, don't scare me like that again!" Sango cried, hugging him tightly. He sat there, being hugged by his one true love, and he did nothing. So, he hugged her back. She smiled. "Miroku, tell me what's up because I just have this feeling that you weren't trying to do anything perverted." Sango told him quietly.

'Thank Kami, SOMEONE believes me!' he thought. "Thank you. And your intuition was right. I really wasn't trying to do any perverted things. A little beforehand, I had overheard two priests talking about a new work. It cures hurt and unconsciousness, so when I had heard that someone was like that, I decided to give it a try! It's quite simple, really. Place your hands on the person's stomach, and say the incantation. Good as new!" He explained.

She nodded understandingly. "So that's why you were going toward her stomach! Inuyasha thought that you were… you know… trying to…. yeah…" "Hey, I'm not that perverted!" he exclaimed. Sango laughed lightly.

'I love her laugh. It's so loving and carefree.' he thought with a half-smile. "Come on. Let's see if you can try to heal her again." Sango stood up, brushed some dirt and twigs from her kimono, and pulled Miroku up, too. And, together, they walked off toward the village.

---------At the village---------

----Krysten's P.O.V.----

"Hey! Its Sango and that monk!" I yelled, pointing at the dense forest. "Huh? No one's there, Krysten." Kagome quirked an eyebrow. I gaped at her. "What are you taking about? They're coming out of the forest now!" I exclaimed. Raiin came up to me, looking where my pointing finger was positioned. "Yeah, they are coming." Raiin confirmed with a nod of her head. I smirked. "Ha!" I raced back to the hut where Ava was. Knocked out like a metal pole connected to the head.

I grumbled miserably. "Still unconscious." I ran back to the village edge. "YO! SANGO! YOU FOUND THE PERV!" Raiin shouted happily. "I-AM-NOT-A-PERV!" the monk screamed. "Well, maybe a little bit…" he muttered. I sniggered. "Come on." I heard Sango say to Miroku. He nodded. I twitched an ear towards the hut. No movement. 'Damn…' "I can help the girl." "Psh. Yeah right! You're just a perver-" "No! Ask Sango!" "He's telling the truth, you guys." "Whatever. We gotta go, so please wake her up." I cut in before a fight could break out. "Okay." We trailed after him. He settled next to Ava, then set his hands on her stomach, earning a growl from Raiin. He began murmuring inaudible words. Ava let out a deep gasp and sat up.

"THANK KAMI! YOURE AWAKE!" I cried, hugging her. "Er…yeah. Can we go now?" "Yeah, we really need to." I said, regret plain in my eyes. "Well, we had a lot of fun. Maybe we can come back!" Raiin said. "Tell Inu and Kagome bye for us." Ava said sadly, hugging Miroku, then Sango then Shippo and Kirara. So did Raiin and me. "Bye!" we chorused, running back toward the well. Suddenly, I tripped and found myself falling into another well, only deeper and darker. "AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, fear shooting through my body. I stretched out my hand, reaching for the sky. "KRYSTEN!" Ava and Raiin shot to the rim. They jumped in after me, screaming the whole way.

"OOF! IM TIRED OF FALLING THROUGH WELLS!" Ava yelled angrily. "Now where are we?" "What the fck? Um… How often does a well appear mysteriously in the middle of Duel Academy's stadium?" a boy's voice asked. I perked my ears up. No doggie ears. "Crap! And I was getting used to them, too!" "Huh? Who's down there?" A brown haired boy stuck his head over the wells' edge. "Er… Ava, Raiin and-" "SHUT UP!" Raiin hissed, covering my mouth. "Make up names!" "Oh. I mean…Kyana (A/N: ava)... Kai (A/N: Raiin)…. and Mysti (A/N: Krysten)!" I called. "Oh. Come up here!" the boy yelled. "If we could!" 'Kyana' huffed. 'Kai' shouted, "Hey, throw down a damned ladder!" A blue haired boy looked over the rim. "Hold on!" "Hurry, Syrus!" the brown haired boy called. "HOLD ON, JADEN!" "Sorry!" "Here!" Syrus tossed down a wooden ladder.

"Thanks. Great timing." Kyana said grumpily as the ladder hit her on the head. We climbed out and net three boys and a girl. They were Jaden, Syrus, Bastion and Alexis. "Hi." we greeted them all. "I'm Kyana." she shook hands with everyone. "Ra-I mean Kai." "And I'm Mysti." "Cool. Bastion." Bastion said, blue eyes looking us over. "Who are you?" a dark blue haired kid pushed through them. A little too hard. He shoved Kyana back into the well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP PUSHING MEEEEE!" she screamed, disappearing in a green flash. "AVAAA!" we yelled, leaning over the edge. "You…you…you BASTARD!" Kai shouted. "Sor-" "YOU BETTER BE! WE'VE BEEN THROUGH THREE WELLS, AND WE'RE SICK OF IT!" Kai yelled angrily, kicking Chazz, the dark blue haired kid, in the shin. "OW!" "You idiot!" Sy shouted, joining Kai. Soon, everyone joined in, kicking Chazz. (A/N: Sry Chazz luvrs!) (Another A/N: the author got lazy… Author- -.- "zzzzz") "OWWWW!" "SHUDDUP!" I snarled. And we had fun hurting Chazz.

---------'Kyana's P.O.V---------

"AHHHHHHH-oof!" I was cut off by slamming down onto my butt. "I swear, I'm going to break my tailbone!" I muttered, rubbing my sore behind. "Aloha? Anyone down there?" a voice of a six-year old floated down to my ears. "Huh?" I looked up to a metal suit of armor staring down at me. "AHH!"

Kyana: How'd ya like it? Cool, huh? Well, plz review. I would really appreciate it. thnx!


End file.
